Hearts Forever Intertwined
by Skellington32
Summary: Well fellow readers, here it is the last story of the intertwined trilogy I hope you like it! enjoy! R&R please


Hearts Forever Intertwined

Hearts Forever Intertwined

(_Well, here it is the final chapter in my Intertwined Trilogy, but don't worry Im going to more Hunter and Colleen stories. There's just so much to do with them, I know that this was meant to be a Valentine's Day story but some of us can't get ideas out of our head and we need to just dive in to our minds to see what thoughts can be unlocked and released. But enough of my thoughts, you came to read a Hunter/Colleen fic right? So here it is the Third and Final chapter: Hearts Forever Intertwined… I do not own the, following songs "God Bless The Broken Road" Sung By Hunter, Originally sung by Geoff Moore & Rascal Flats, "Remember Me This Way" Sung by Colleen, Originally sung by Jordan Hill and "Finale" Sung by Hunter and Colleen, Originally from the movie "Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas" I do not own the Road Rovers or these songs) _

A glimmer of light shone through the curtains as a new day had dawned; Colleen awakened stretching her arms and legs. It had been nearly two months since that night on the stage, the night she and Hunter sang their love to the world letting the souls of this world and the next that their love for one another is one that will last a lifetime and maybe possibly beyond. Colleen threw off the covers and hopped right out of bed, it's strange though she's not usually a morning person something is telling her that today is going to be a day to remember.

Colleen walks out of her room wearing a simple t-shirt with a red heart and a small cupid hovering above the heart and a pair of jeans. She walked into the living room hearing the typical morning greeting of Blitz and Exile bickering over where the remote was hiding. Shag was most likely in the kitchen, the smell of waffles and blueberries filled the air. Colleen scanned the living room and finally finds Hunter reading a newspaper, muttering to himself.

She smiled as the thought of her very first kiss with Hunter, it was the happiest moment of her life and the kiss he gave her when they one the talent competition, she couldn't even describe it it was like she was walking on the heavens. Colleen walked toward him and kisses his cheek, "Morning, love" she says sitting in the chair next to him. Hunter lowers his newspaper and smiles "Morning, Colleen" he kisses her cheek and returns to the paper. She blushes and touches her cheek, "um so what are you up to?" says Colleen, trying to act casual. "Nothing really" Hunter says to her, "Im just waiting till Shag finishes breakfast, then we can head out." He winks at her, making her giggle.

A few minutes later, Hunter and Colleen headed out for the entire day together enjoying the sites, the weather, not to mention them being together without the team with them made the day even more perfect then it already is. The couple stopped by at a small Italian restaurant right next to beautiful, crystal clear lake. Colleen breathed the clean air deeply; they couldn't have picked a better place to lounge at. The restaurant held a small stage with a microphone stand on top, a few of the lounge lizards (Literally they were lizards) sang there tunes in the style of the barber shop quartet. The four lizards finished there melody and every applauded the performance, just as the leader of the quartet was about to leave the stage he pointed at someone in the audience; in a thick Spanish accent the lizard pointed at Hunter "You Sir come up and show us what you can do." The spot light shone on Hunter, the audience began to egg him on telling him to go for it. "Go on, you can do it Huntie, I know you can do it." Colleen kissed him on the cheek.

That gave him enough confidence to hurry up to the stage, the lizard handed him the mic "Good luck, bro" he gave him a thumbs up and left the stage. Hunter looked out into the crowed, he wasn't as nervous as when he and Colleen sang in front of everyone in the night club. He signaled the DJ on his other side and he immediately played the song, it sounded through the restaurant, playing a sad but beautiful melody…..

_**I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love  
Along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
I wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to You**_

That every long lost dream  
Led me to where You are  
Others who broke my heart  
They were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way  
Into Your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to You

I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have them back again  
And give them all to You  
But You just smile and take my hand  
You've been there and You understand  
It's all part of a grander plan  
That is coming true

That every long lost dream  
Led me to where You are  
Others who broke my heart  
They were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way  
Into You loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to You  
Now I keep rolling on into Your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to You

The entire audience cheered, the cheers rang throughout the entire restaurant! Colleen cheered the loudest, blowing a kiss to him and continuing cheering for him. Hunter looked at the crowed and see's Colleen cheering for him and smiles to her mouthing "I love you" to her as he left the stage but a hand was on his shoulder. "Yo, you might want to pick the next entertainment" says The DJ, letting go of his shoulder. "If I must..." Hunter walked off the stage and headed toward his table and held out a paw for Colleen. "You can do it Love." He gives her an encouraging wink, she takes his paw and the audience begins to cheer for her.

Hunter escorts her to the stage and hands her the microphone. The DJ helps her onto the stage and quickly scurries to his place, scanning through the music in his collection. Colleen looks into the crowed and all was silent as a graveyard, all were waiting for her to start. Colleen's Stage fright kicks in, but with one look at Hunter her legs freeze In place. She looks at the DJ and he gets the signal and the song plays….

_**Every now and then  
We find a special friend  
who never lets us down...**_

Who understands it all  
reaches out each time we fall  
you're the best friend I have found...

I know you can't stay  
a part of you will never ever go away  
your heart will stay...

I'll make a wish for you,  
and hope it will come true,  
if life will just be kind,  
to such a gentle mind,  
if you lose your way,  
think back on yesterday  
remember me this way,  
remember me this way.

I don't need eyes to see  
the love you bring to me,  
no matter where I go  
and I know that you'll be there  
forever-more a part of me and everywhere  
I'll always care...

I'll make a wish for you  
and hope it will come true,  
if life will just be kind,  
to such a gentle mind,  
and if you lose your way  
think back on yesterday  
remember me this way,  
remember me this way.

and I'll be right behind your shoulder, watching you  
I'll be standing by your side, all you do  
and I won't ever leave  
as long as you believe,  
you just believe...

I'll make a wish for you  
and hope it will come true  
if life will just be kind  
to such a gentle mind  
and if you lose your way  
think back on yesterday  
remember me this way  
remember me this way.  
o...  
this way…

Colleen breaths softly, the audience was in total silence as if put into a stupor. Then, in the silence a clap rung from the side of her, turning out to be Hunter with tears in his eyes, in a blink of an eye the whole restaurant was clapping, tears in everyone's eyes including the staff as well as the DJ. Colleen was stunned, everyone loved the song she sung, Hunter preceded to embracing her and bringing her into a deep passionate kiss, Colleen gladly returned the kiss with equal passion in her heart.

_Soon the sun had set, bringing a once glorious day to a close but… it is not over just yet… _

Hunter brought Colleen to her room, "This was the best night of my life, and I hope we can do this again sometime." He says to her, "I know we will." She smiles at him and hugs him tightly whispering, "I love you Colleen." He says kissing her cheek, bringing her to his chest and stroking her fur gently. Colleen nuzzles his chest and brings his muzzle to a kiss, "I love you too, so much" she hugs him one last time and heads into her room. Colleen closed her door and headed toward her bedroom window looking out at the starry sky, closing her eyes she imagines Hunter right next to her, holding her closely staying In his arms for the rest of her life… until a voice came from behind her…

**Hunter**

_**My dearest friend, if you don't mind  
I'd like to join you by your side  
Where we can gaze into the stars….**_

Colleen looks behind her, smiling…

**Hunter and Colleen**

_**And sit together, now and forever  
For it is plain as anyone can see**_

_**  
We're simply meant to be…**_

Their paws intertwined with one another."I love you with my all my Heart and Soul and I would give anything to be yours for the rest of my life." Hunter brought out a dazzling diamond ring; it sparkled and shimmered in the blue moon light.

Colleen stares at the ring, "H-Huntie... I Love you but I- Im not exactly ready to be married yet", Colleen eyes stared at Hunter's face, he was hurt but, she didnt say that she wouldn't ever marry him. She gently pulls Hunter up and looks deeply into his eyes…. "I Love You Huntie, I just want to wait a while before we marry." Hunter's eyes sparkled, Colleen will marry but he would have to wait to propose again and the next time he plans it will be the most romantic evening she ever had. They edged closely to each other and their muzzles met in a deep, loving, and pure kiss.

The skies above began to shine and sparkle as the Heavens themselves rejoiced over the union of these two hearts that will forever be….. Intertwined.

(Well there we are, the ending of the Trilogy I hope you liked this installment there will be more to come I can promise you all, Good bye for now and God Bless you all.)


End file.
